


Nie siłą, lecz śmiałością zdobywaj

by Advena87



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aen Seidhe, Bitwa o Wzgórze Sodden, Bitwa pod Brenną, Brygada Vrihedd, F/M, Gen, I wojna Nilfagaardu z Nordlingami, II wojna Nilfagaardu z Nordlingami, III wojna Nilfagaardu z Nordlingami, M/M, Vrihedd, Wolne Elfy, Z postanowieniem trzymania się kanonu (jak się uda), scoia'tael - Freeform, z premedytacją nie tagowano związków, z zamiarem dojścia do wydarzeń w Wiedźminie 2
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advena87/pseuds/Advena87
Summary: Opowieść o wolnych elfach z Gór Sinych, z Dol Blathanna, ze Scoia'tael. Opowieść o brygadzie Vrihedd i o tym co stało się ze służącymi tam Aen Seidhe po II wojnie Nilfagaardu z Nordlingami. Pisane dla kaprysu, w założeniu swym ma trzymać się wydarzeń i kolei losów bohaterów zarówno w książkach jak i w grach. Fabularnie ma dojść do Zabójców Królów, ale jak starczy sił i pomysłów to zahaczy i o Dziki Gon. Roi się od OC, będą romanse, śmierć, krew, pot i łzy. No i oczywiście OC jako główna bohaterka. Bo kto mi zabroni?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale roi się od OC, ale jest tu przemycona jedna postać z gier, choć trudno ją wychwycić. :)

\- Hej, ty mały psie! – Usłyszała za swoimi plecami zirytowany głos.

Zignorowała go, szła dalej, choć wiadra z wodą na jej ramionach zaczęły nagle ciążyć. Podświadomie zastanawiała się ile czasu zajmie jej zrzucenie ich i odparcie ewentualnego ataku.

\- Do ciebie mówię, gnoju! – Głos się przybliżył, a Calemirel napięła wszystkie mięśnie. – Ogłuchłeś?

\- Nie - odparła spokojnie, ale też nie zatrzymała się. Wręcz przeciwnie przyspieszyła kroku, nie była głupia.

\- Daj spokój Elaro – odezwał się drugi głos. Calemirel szacowała, że jest ich trzech, ale nie była pewna. – To debil, nie ma sensu zaczepiać upośledzonego…

Gdyby nie wiadra odwróciłaby się by sprawdzić, ale z obciążeniem bała się zatrzymać. Balast spowalniał jej ruchy, a nie wiedziała czego może się spodziewać po tej bandzie. Raczej wszystkiego co najgorsze. Wolała ich ignorować, może odpuszczą jeśli nie doczekają się reakcji. I tak miała dość problemów po tym jak pobiła tego dzieciaka Ersandora.

\- Żaden debil nie będzie bił mi brata – burknął chłopiec nazywany Elaro.

Oho, więc jednak.

\- A czy brat ci nie powiedział, że pobiła go dziewczyna? – To było głupie, ale słowa same wyszły z jej ust. Prowokowanie ich to naprawdę była kiepska strategia, jeśli zamierzała odjeść stąd bez zebrania batów.

Nagle Elaro pojawił się tuż obok niej i z całej siły pchnął. Więcej nie było trzeba. Momentalnie zrzuciła wiadra z ramion, woda rozlała się u ich stóp, a ona sama sięgnęła po kij, który jeszcze przed sekundą pełnił rolę nosidła. Zamachnęła się, ale w ostatniej chwili sama zamortyzowała uderzenie, zdała sobie sprawę, że gdyby uderzyła go z taką siłą jaką planowała, najpewniej by go zabiła. Zwłaszcza, że celowała w głowę. Jako że uderzenie nie miało już takiego impetu, jej przeciwnik zdążył się odchylić. Świsnęła go jedynie w szpiczaste ucho. Zaraz pożałowała swoich skrupułów, Elaro wyprowadził celne uderzenie pięścią, dostała centralnie pod lewe oko. Zachwiała się na nogach i podparła kijem.

\- W porządku, żarty się skończyły – warknęła wściekła, wiedziała że Baatar nie będzie zachwycony, kiedy wróci do domu z podbitym okiem.

Chłopak otworzył usta żeby jej coś odpysknąć, ale nie zdążył. Calemirel w ułamku sekundy zmieniła pozycję, ugięła nogi w kolanach i zamaszystym ruchem podcięła przeciwnika, używając do tego kija. Elaro nastawiony na potyczkę słowną, nie spodziewał się takiego ataku, poleciał na plecy jak kłoda, aż ziemia pod nim zadudniła. Przenikliwy ból rozszedł mu się po całych plecach. Jęknął.

Calemirel ani myślała czekać aż się pozbiera. Stanęła nad nim i z premedytacją zafundowała mu kopniaka prosto w twarz. Nieludzkie wycie wydobyło się z jego gardła, przycisnął ręce do nosa, a spomiędzy palców buchnęła krew. Coś bełkotał, płakał, prosił, ale ona nie słuchała. Drugi kopniak poszedł w krocze. Teraz Elaro śpiewał bardzo cienko.

Dwóch kolegów chłopca stało jak wrytych, zszokowanych tym co rozgrywało się na ich oczach. Dopiero kiedy dziewczyna zamachnęła się na przyjaciela po raz trzeci, coś się w nich odblokowało. Jeden z nich rzucił się biegiem w kierunku wioski. Możliwe, że stchórzył. A możliwe, że pobiegł po pomoc. Drugi dopadł do Calemirel, ale ani myślał się z nią bić. Elaro był przecież z nich najsilniejszy, a powaliła go w ciągu paru sekund. Padł przed dziewczyną na kolana, próbując osłonić kolegę.

\- Przestań, wygrałeś! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie – Chcesz go zabić? Już nie będziemy, już nigdy cię nie zaczepimy, tylko dajże mu spokój!

Calemirel zmierzyła go przenikliwym wzrokiem. Po prawdzie rozważała możliwość wykończenia małego Elaro, była naprawdę na niego wściekła. Ale też zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji. Poza tym ten pędrak nie wydawał jej się godnym żeby mieć go na sumieniu. A jako wroga już go zniszczyła, zasiała w nim strach i pokazała mu swoją siłę. Nie będzie jej więcej niepokoić.

Bez słowa pozbierał wiadra z ziemi i zawiesiła je na obu końcach kija. Po czym zrezygnowana zawróciła w stronę rzeki. Baatar dopiero by jej dał gdyby wróciła do domu bez wody.

* *

Weszła do domu i z impetem postawił wiadra na ziemi. Rozlała trochę wody. Zdjęła buty i dopiero kiedy podniosła wzrok zobaczyła, że Baatar nie siedzi w pokoju sam. Znała jego towarzysza z widzenia, wysokiego, ciemnowłosego elfa, ale nie wiedziała kim dokładnie jest. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to ktoś ważny w wiosce, zdaje się że miecznik, ale ją to nigdy nie obchodziło. I nie chciała tego zmieniać.

\- Witaj Calemirel – odezwał się Baatar i nie umknęło jej uwadze w jaki sposób patrzył na jej twarz. – Mamy gościa, to pan Easnillien.

Z tonu jego głosu wywnioskowała, że oczekuje od niej uhonorowania tego Easnilliena. Akurat. Nie była w nastroju na zabawę w dobrego tatę i grzeczną córkę.

Wzruszyła ramionami i bez słowa, nie zaszczycając elfa nawet spojrzeniem, przeszła do swojego pokoju. Demonstracyjnie trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Proszę jej wybaczyć Easnillien.– Usłyszała zza drzwi głos swojego opiekuna, uniżony i przepraszający. – Miała dziś ciężki dzień…

\- Ona miała ciężki dzień? – fuknął elf w odpowiedzi, a Calemirel miała chęć wrócić do izby i przylać mu w ten chudy pysk. – A co mają powiedzieć chłopcy Ersandora? Nie widziałeś Bronte co zrobiła małemu Elaro, ma miazgę zamiast twarzy. Czego ty uczysz to dziecko?

Przesadza, pomyślała. Może mieć co najwyżej rozkwaszony nos. Od tego się nie umiera. Podobno też to dobrze świadczy o mężczyźnie, kiedy ma parę blizn na twarzy. Calemirel wyświadczyła temu gnojkowi tylko przysługę. Poza tym nie umknął jej uwadze ton, z jakim elf zadał swoje pytanie. "TO dziecko" nie było Baatara, "TO dziecko" było szlachetnym Aen Seidhe, które dziczało pod opieką plugawego Dh'oine.

\- Calemirel nie bije nikogo bez powodu. – Jakaś twarda i nieustępliwa nuta zabrzmiała w głosie Baatara. W końcu odezwał się prawdziwy Bronte.

\- To nie pierwszy jej wybryk - zauważył oschle Easnillien. - Wcześniejsza bójka z Casiusem, oskarżenie o kradzież...

Calemirel zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. Co za dupek. To wszystko zaczęło się od sprawy kradzieży, Casius gwizdnął kilka jabłek i zwalił to na nią, bo akurat pech chciał, że była w pobliżu. Za to też właśnie dostał od niej lanie.

\- Z tego co wiem, aby uznać kogoś winnym, potrzebne są dowody - zauważył Baatar aż nazbyt uprzejmym głosem. -  I o ile niewątpliwie twarze tych chłopców świadczą o winie, o tyle kwestia kradzieży została nierozstrzygnięta...

\- Ile lat to już trwa? - Elf wszedł mu brutalnie w słowo. - Jak długo zamierzasz jeszcze udawać? To farsa, dziewczyna nie jest twoja i ewidentnie nie radzisz sobie z jej wychowaniem. Ma dar swojej matki, powinna leczyć. A zamiast tego włóczy się po wiosce i wszczyna bójki. Natomiast ty miałeś czuwać nad jej medyczną edukacją, a uczysz ją jak bić swoich braci. Postąpiłeś szlachetnie przygarniając ją, ale to nie jest twoja własność, Dh'oine. Marnuje się przy tobie.

\- Morwen powierzyła ją mojej opiece, kwestionujesz ostatnią wolę jej matki? - Zimny ton z jakim Baatar zadał pytanie świadczył o tym, że uprzejmości się skończyły. 

\- A co z ojcem? - wypalił w odpowiedzi Easnillien. - Kto jest ojcem tego dziecka? Bo ewidentnie nie ty Bronte.

\- Morwen zaszła w ciążę gdzieś na przełomie yule i imbaelk, i skoro żaden z mężczyzn w wiosce się nie poczuwa, to najpewniej był to jakiś elf z komanda Scoia'tael, które tu wtedy zimowało. - prychnął Baatar. - Nie mam pojęcia Easnillien, nigdy mi nie powiedziała i nigdy mnie to tak naprawdę nie obchodziło. Tak samo jak nie powinno obchodzić ciebie. Morwen oddała Calemirel mnie i to ja zadecyduje czego się będzie uczyła w pierwszej kolejności. Czy to ci się podoba czy nie.  

 Zarozumiały Easnillien się wyraźnie oburzył, ale Calemirel nie miała już ochoty tego słuchać. Baatar sobie z nim poradzi, a ona czuła się zmęczona. Gadanie tego Aen Seidhe tylko ją na nowo rozsierdziło, a nerwów miała już dość po tej szarpaninie z Elaro nad rzeką, w dodatku twarz zaczynała ją boleć. Jednak cała ta wymiana zadań dała jej poważnie do myślenia. Po raz pierwszy w życiu dowiedziała się czegoś o swoim prawdziwym ojcu. Matka nigdy jej o nim nie mówiła, z resztą Calemirel była zbyt mała żeby poruszać z nią tak poważne tematy. Zaś ani Baatar, ani jego ciotka, z którą Morwen była blisko, nic o nim nie wiedzieli. 

W kącie pokoju, na niskim stołku, stała niewielka miska z wodą. Dziewczyna podeszła do naczynia i przejrzała się w gładkiej powierzchni wody. Wyglądała fatalnie, dupek Elaro mocno jej przyłożył. Pod okiem miała wielkiego fioletowego sinika, a dolna powieka jej napuchła. Sięgnęła za siebie, do gwoździa wbitego w ścianę, na którym wisiał niewielki ręcznik. Zamoczyła go w chłodnej wodzie, porządnie wycisnęła, po czym ze szkatułki matki wyciągnęła flakon z zielonym płynem. Wylała zawartość na wilgotny ręcznik i przyłożyła sobie do twarzy. Razem z tym osobliwym opatrunkiem udała się na swoje posłanie i nakryła się kocem po sam czubek głowy. Chciała zapomnieć o dzisiejszym dniu.

* *

Zbudziło ją delikatne dotknięcie w ramię. Momentalnie się odwróciła i chwyciła napastnika za dłoń, drugą ręką wyprowadzając cios w miejsce, gdzie sądziła, że powinna znajdować się twarz. Złapał jej ramię w locie, po czym pchnął i unieruchomił w pozycji leżącej. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy jak coś upada na podłogę.

\- Spokojnie, to ja. – Rozległ się w ciemnościach cichy głos Baatara. – Nie denerwuj się, nikt ci nie chce zrobić krzywdy.

Rozluźniła napięte mięśnie, ale przez chwile było jej trudno zapanować na oddechem.

Baatar ją puścił gdy tylko poczuł, że przestaje się szarpać i podniósł coś co upadło mu na podłogę.

\- Oszalałeś, co ci strzeliło do głowy budzić mnie w taki sposób? – powiedziała wreszcie z wyrzutem, kiedy udało jej się całkiem wrócić do równowagi.

\- Nie planowałem cię budzić, nie sądziłem że ciągle jesteś aż tak czujna. – Podał jej zimny i wielki jak pięść kryształ. – Masz, przyłóż to sobie do twarzy. Mam też maść od Alistera. 

\- Mogłam cię zabić – mruknęła, odbierając od opiekuna kamień, rozpoznając w nim jeden z kryształów do gromadzenia energii z kolekcji matki. Baatar był kompletnie niewrażliwy na moc, nie wyczuł, że ten był nienaładowany, więc nie mogła z niego zaczerpnąć, ale przynajmniej był zimny. Posłusznie przyłożyła go sobie pod okiem.

\- Nie sądzę. – Baatar zaśmiał się nieznacznie, po czym spoważniał. – Widziałem krew na twoich butach.

\- Nie martw się, nie jest moja – odparła zuchwale.

\- Słyszałem o tym co się stało…

Z miejsca zrobiła się zła, strasznie nie lubiła kiedy chodził koło tematu.

\- Oczywiście, najpewniej już cała wioska słyszała – wyrzuciła z siebie gniewnie i niespodziewanie. – Hodujesz małego potwora Baatar, nie wiedziałeś? Jeszcze trochę, a zrobisz ze mnie Dh'oine.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – zapytał zamiast zaprzeczyć jej słowom.

\- A co uważasz, że miałam zrobić? – spytała z goryczą. – Było ich trzech, miałam dać się skatować?

\- Kopałaś leżącego Calemirel. – Jego głos zabrzmiał bardzo surowo.

Bez chwili namysłu cisnęła w niego kryształem, ale zdążył się uchylić. Kamień z hukiem rąbnął o ścianę za nim.

\- Wypchaj się – warknęła wściekle, a tłumione cały dzień łzy w końcu napłynęły jej do oczu. – Czy to nie ty byłeś tym, który powiedział, że prawdziwych wrogów nie należy pokonywać, a niszczyć? To twoje słowa Baatar!

\- Dziewczyno, to nie są twoi wrogowie, to są dzieci…

\- Dzieci? – przerwała mu, jej czarne brwi powędrował w górę w geście zdziwienia, a po policzku spłynęła samotna łza. – Dzieci zasadzają się na ciebie całą grupą i planują lincz? Dzieci szydzą z ciebie, bo jesteś inny? Jeśli takie są dzieci, to ich matki powinny je topić w rzece zaraz po urodzeniu!

\- Uspokój się – nakazał jej widząc jak się stopniowo nakręca, jak zaczyna podnosić głos. – Niestety Calemirel, takie właśnie są dzieci. One nie rozumieją wielu rzeczy. Dla nich wszystko co inne jest złe. Nie są w stanie ciebie zrozumieć, więc będą cię atakować.

\- Więc to moja wina? – odezwała się cicho i wytarła łzy wierzchem dłoni. – Myślisz, że chciałam mu zrobić krzywdę? Chciałam odejść, ale nie dali mi spokoju. A w momencie, w którym mnie dotknął, przesądził sprawę. Nie dam sobie wejść na głowę Baatar. Nie będę ich popychadłem i nie będą się ze mnie śmiali. Znacznie bardziej wole żeby się mnie bali, nawet jeśli miałabym rozkwasić nos wszystkim dzieciom w wiosce.

Opiekun zmierzył ją nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym wstał z miejsca i opuścił pokój. On dobrze wiedział, że Calemirel już dłużej nie wytrzyma i wiedział też jak bardzo nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś widzi jak płacze. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły runęła na swoją poduszkę i wykrzyczała w nią wszystkie swoje żale. Tylko w domu pozwalała sobie na wybuchy emocji, gdziekolwiek w wiosce, pośród Aen Seidhe, takie zachowanie byłoby nie do przyjęcia. Płacz, uzewnętrznianie swoich żali, czy obaw - to było domeną Dh'oine. Dumny i wyniosły Lud Wzgórz nie płakał.

Nie mogła być zła na Baatara, wiedziała, że chce dla niej dobrze. Ale był tylko prostym żołnierzem, niemile widzianym człowiekiem pośród elfów z małej wioski w Górach Sinych. Przynosiła mu same problemy, a była jedynym powodem dla którego był tu jeszcze tolerowany. Wiedziała, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie będą mogli tu zostać dłużej. To nie tak, że nie mieli dokąd pójść, ciotka Baatara nie raz namawiała ich do przyjazdu do niej, do Berg Aen Dal, ale Calemirel nie czuła się gotowa znów mieszkać pośród ludzi. Nigdy się co prawda do tego Baatarowi nie przyznała, ale on wiedział. Dlatego właśnie znosił osoby pokroju tego całego Easnilliena, którym wydawało się, że mogą go pouczać i traktować z góry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział edytowany, musiałam dodać kilka zdań w konwersacji Baatara I Easnilliena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga, edytowałam poprzedni rozdział. Dodałam kilka zdań do konwersacji Baatara i Easnilliena, są dość istotne dla kontekstu tego rozdziału. 
> 
> A poza tym to dialogi, dialogi, dialogi... i wreszcie znajoma twarz! :D

Alister siedział w niewielkim ogródku i pielił chwasty, a jego pracy z uwagą przyglądały się dwa kruki siedzące na niskim płotku. On sam nie usłyszał kroków za swoimi plecami, ale ptaki natychmiast zareagowały na nieoczekiwanego przybysza i zerwały się do lotu.

Calemirel zaklęła pod nosem. Głupie ptaszyska, zawsze ją zdradzały.

\- Ceadmil Mirel. – Alister powitał ją z uśmiechem, nie przerywając pracy. - Mam wrażenie, że lata minęły odkąd się widzieliśmy ostatni raz. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Ceadmil. - Calemirel westchnęła ciężko i ukucnęła obok niego. – Nie dramatyzuj, tak naprawdę minął niecały miesiąc, widzieliśmy się pod koniec feainn.

Alister był jedynym Aen Seidhe w okolicy, któremu okazywała szacunek. I nie chodziło o to, że był naprawdę starym elfem, czy dlatego, że był prawdopodobnie najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znała. I nawet nie o to, że Baatar szanował go szczerze i bez obłudy, którą prezentował w kontaktach z innymi elfami w wiosce. Dla Calemirel był świetnym znachorem i uzdrowicielem, mistrzem w swej dziedzinie, którego nie interesowały wpływy, o które mógł się ubiegać z racji posiadanego daru. Trzymał się na uboczu, kontemplował przyrodę i czerpał radość życia z małych rzeczy. Żył niczym pustelnik, na obrzeżach wioski, ale najwyraźniej było mu z tym dobrze.

\- No to może napijemy się naparu? Mam nową mieszankę. – Uśmiechnął się do niej serdecznie. – Chodź Mirel, widzę, że na jak tak młodą osóbkę masz bardzo poważną minę. A to najpewniej nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Zupełnie nie wiem skąd taki pomysł – mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Odczekała chwilę aż podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył przodem, po czym podążyła za nim.

Przykazał jej usiąść przy niskim, drewnianym stole i zaczął się krzątać między paleniskami szykując zioła.

\- No to opowiadaj, opowiadaj – zachęcił ją dobierając odpowiednią mieszankę. – Słyszałem mnóstwo plotek o tobie w ostatnich dniach. Zdaje się, że znowu narozrabiałaś jak pijany zając. Powiem ci też, że takie siniaki, na takiej ładnej buzi, wcale nie wyglądają dobrze. Przygotuję ci zaraz okłady, ale naprawdę powinnaś przestać je kolekcjonować.

Calemirel mimochodem zastanowiła się co elf by powiedział o jej siniakach, gdyby widział ją zaraz po tej bójce. Teraz jej twarz wyglądała świetnie w porównaniu z tym co było na początku. Sporą zasługę w tym miała jego maść.

\- Od kiedy to którekolwiek z nas przejmuje się plotkami? – spytała, ale wyraźnie spochmurniała. – Miejscowe dzieciaki same szukają guza. A kto szuka ten znajduje, nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia w tym temacie.

\- Odmawiasz zeznań? – zapytał, robiąc przy tym zdziwioną, teatralną minę. – Jeszcze mi powiedz, że mam się kontaktować z tobą przez twojego prawnika.

\- Obejdzie się. – Kąciki jej ust nieznacznie powędrowały w górę. – Po prostu mam dosyć roztrząsania tego, Baatar do tej pory prawi mi kazania. Mam mdłości na samą myśl, że i ty lada chwila zaczniesz.

\- Obejdzie się – powtórzył za nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach, stawiając przed nią filiżankę z parującymi ziołami. – Zatem nie przyszłaś się zwierzać, ani słuchać kazań starego elfa. Co cię w takim razie sprowadza?

Calemirel bez słowa sięgnęła do dużej płóciennej torby, którą miała ze sobą. Wyjęła z niej drewnianą skrzyneczkę, pięknie zdobioną, z mosiężnym zamkiem i okuciami, którą otworzyła i zaprezentowała znachorowi zawartość. W środku były flakony z medykamentami, narzędzia hirurgiczne oraz kryształy bez skazy. Do skrzyneczki dołożyła zaraz stos ksiąg, również o tematyce medycznej. Alister patrzył na to z kamienną twarzą, nie pytał o nic. Czekał aż sama mu powie.

\- To jest warte pieniądze, których Baatar na pewno nie ma, - powiedziała cicho, patrząc na elfa z wyrzutem - a ty jesteś jedyną osobą w okolicy, która pożyczyłaby mu taką kwotę. Która pożyczyłaby mu w ogóle cokolwiek.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbym zrobił coś złego - zaczął Alister ostrożnie, zielone oczy dziewczyny błyszczały marnie tłumionym gniewem.

\- Chcecie się mnie stąd pozbyć. – Widząc jego zaskoczone spojrzenie natychmiast dodała: - Ty i Baatar. Przyszedł wczoraj do domu i dał mi... tę wyprawkę, oznajmiając, że najwyższa pora abym podjęła nauki u jego ciotki. Myślałam, że coś uzgodniliśmy w tej kwestii, sądziłam, że ty będziesz mnie uczył.

\- Mirel... - Znachor westchnął ciężko i potarł ręką czoło. - Tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej. Nauczyłem cię już wszystkiego czego mogłem cię nauczyć, tak samo jak twoją matkę. Nie bez powodu i ona poszła po dalsze nauki do Xyldy. Xylda to zdolna uzdrowicielka, posiada ogromą wiedzę.

\- No nie mów, jakaś ludzka czarownica, posiada większą wiedzę niż wiekowy elfi medyk? - prychnęła wzgardliwie.

\- Przerabialiśmy to już. - Skrzywił się. - Od dziesięcioleci nie uzupełniałem swojej wiedzy. Od blisko wieku nie opuszczałem tego miejsca. Medycyna to żywa nauka, wciąż odkrywana. Zatem tak, na chwile obecną, Xylda zapewna posiada dużo większą wiedzę ode mnie.

\- Uważacie, że najwyższa pora wypchnąć mnie stąd w wielki świat, żebym sobie ładnie rosła i rozwijała się wśród uzdrowicielskiej elity – wypluła z goryczą. - Dziwnie się te wasze chęci zbiegły z incydentem z dzieciakami Ersandora. I nie mam nawet prawa narzekać i mówić ‘nie’, trafiło mi się jak ślepej kurze ziarno. Naprawdę nie pomyśleliście, żeby w tych swoich ustaleniach względem mojej osoby, wziąć pod uwagę też moje zdanie?

\- Mirel, a jaka przyszłość cię tu czeka? - zapytał ze smutkiem. - To mała wioska, niewiele się tu dzieje. Elfy są długowieczne i żadko chorują, jedyną okazję do praktyk masz gdy pojawia się tu kolejne poharatane komando, szukające ratunku po nierównej walce z Dh'oine. Kiedy jakiś myśliwy wraca z lasu pogryziony przez wilki. Kiedy nieuważny rolnik w polu chwyci kosę za zły koniec, albo dostanie udaru. Szycie ran opanowałaś już do perfekcji. Nauczyłem cię wyszukiwać intersekcje i ładowac kryształy, ale ewidentnie nie potrafię nauczyć cię czerpania z nich. Ani ja, ani to miejsce nie mamy ci więcej do zaoferowania. Musisz iść dalej. Już czas.

\- Zawsze jeszcze mogę zrobić to, co inni młodzi Aen Seidhe zwykli robić. Ostatnio myślałam o tym by wyruszyć razem ze Scoia'tael, gdy zjawi się tu kolejne komando...

\- Dziecko – przerwał jej bardzo poważnym tonem – Scoia'tael nie mają przyszłości. Poza tym nie jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jak wiele trudu, bólu i wysiłku, będzie cię to kosztować.

\- Akurat to jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić. – Spojrzała na niego tak, że przez chwilę bardzo pożałował, że nazwał ją dzieckiem. Już od dawna nim nie była.

\- Baatar wie co chcesz zrobić? – spytał ją surowym tonem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – wzruszyła ramionami. – Zabroniłby mi. Związałby i wywiózł do Xyldy skoro świt.

\- Dlaczego? – Westchnął ciężko. – W imię czego Mirel? Przegraliśmy tę wojnę wieki temu. Nie odbijemy się od dna, jeśli nasza młodzież dobrowolnie będzie pchać się na rzeź.

\- To nie musi być rzeź, mogę ich uzdrawiać. Poza tym umiem o siebie zadbać, Baatar nauczył mnie walczyć...

\- Och, proszę cię! - zdenerwował się wreszcie. - Dziecinne przepychanki nazywasz walką? W życiu nie miałaś łuku w rękach. W życiu nie mierzyłaś się z prawdziwym wojownikiem, który pragnie twojej krwi. I nie, nie możesz ich uzdrawiać, przypominam ci, że nie nauczyłaś się tego. I nie nauczysz, dopóki nie skończysz z tymi bredniami i nie pojedziesz do Xyldy.

\- I może mam u niej praktykować lecząc Dh'oine? - Nie wytrzymała. - Moja matka ich leczyła i zobacz jak skończyła. Zobacz czym jej odpłacili. Mam tam siedzieć i czekać na kolejny pogrom?

\- To co stało się w Berg Aen Dal było konsekwencją nieprzemyślanych działań Scoia'tael właśnie. Dh'oine szukali pretekstu, a komando Caraneth, napadając na handlarzy, im go dało. Nikt tu nie wygrał, a niewinni zapłacili najwyższą cenę. Jeśli w ten sposób szukasz zemsty za to co spotkało Morwen, to jest to najgłupsza ścieżka z możliwych.

\- Nie mam zamiaru się mścić – prychnęła urażona. – Los sam się zemścił na tych Dh'oine, a ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Baatar poświęcił wiele długich miesięcy na wybijanie jej z głowy planów odwetowych. I wybił je skutecznie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż nosiła w sobie poczucie krzywdy. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za śmierć jej matki i tak już nie żyli, Xylda miała wpływy w Berg Aen Dal i zaraz po pogromie poruszyła niebo i ziemię, aby procesy prowodyrów zamieszek, oraz Dh'oine, którzy wtargnęli do jej domu i zamordowali elfie uczennice, zakończyły się szybko. Na stryczku. Jednemu z oprawców Morwen Baatar osobiście wypruł flaki, jeszcze przed procesem. Nie umknęło to uwadze miejskich władz, ale tu ponownie Xylda użyła swoich znajomości i z kolei sąd nad jej bratankiem, został mocno odsunięty w czasie. Dość by Baatar miał czas wynieść się z miasta wraz z Caremirel.

\- Więc o co chodzi? Co ci przyjdzie z rozbijania się po gościńcach z wiewiórkami? To nie twoja walka, dobrze o tym wiesz, nie jesteś osobą, która walczyłaby dla idei. A tym bardziej dla niej umierała. Twój pragmatyzm by tego nie ścierpiał.

Calemirel milczała długą chwilę. Było kilka powodów dla których nie chciała wracać do Berg Aen Dal, ale tylko jeden dla którego tak nagle zainteresowała się Scoia'tael. To były słabości, do których nie chciała się przyznawać Alisterowi, ale stary elf mógł być pomocny przy negocjacjach z Baatarem, w kwestii nie odsyłania jej do Xyldy. Dodatkowo mógł jej udzielić pewnych odpowiedzi. Tak czy inaczej musiała się przed nim otworzyć, jeśli zamierzała i jego namówić na zwierzenia i pomoc.

\- Kup mi trochę czasu – poprosiła wreszcie cicho. - Chociaż do birke, do kwitnienia. Przekonaj Baatara. Nie pojadę ze Scoia'tael, ale muszę się z nimi zobaczyć. Jeśli wyjadę teraz, przegapię okazję. Poza tym boję się wracać do Berg Aen Dal, to miejsce... byłam przy tym, jak mordowali moją matkę w domu Xyldy. Na samą myśl o mieszkaniu tam przechodzą mnie ciarki. Baatar nie może tam pojechać ze mną, niezależnie od tego co opowiada Xylda. Zamordował człowieka, ma tam wyrok, wsadzą go do więzienia, jeśli tylko postawi tam nogę. A bez niego nie czuję się bezpiecznie. Bez niego to miejsce będzie jeszcze straszniejsze.

Elf zmierzył ją uważnym wzrokiem. Calemirel z kolei starała się na niego nie patrzeć w ogóle. Ta rozmowa wejdzie zaraz na grząski grunt.

\- Rozumiem niechęć w kwestii wracania do miasta, ale jaki interes masz do wiewiórek? - zapytał wreszcie rzeczowo. Calemirel nie spodziewała się, że da sobie zamydlić oczy rzewną historyjką o jej lękach, od razu wychwycił co było naprawdę ważne w tym co powiedziała.

\- Po tym jak pobiłam chłopaków Ersandora, przyszedł do nas Easnillien – zaczęła ostrożnie. - Pokłócił się z Baatarem i wytknął mu, że nie jest moim ojcem...

Urwała i zebrała się na odwagę by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Twarz Alistera nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, była niczym maska, osławione kamienne oblicze Aen Seidhe. To ją tylko utwierdziło w przekonaniu, że stary elf wie. Wie i nie chce jej powiedzieć, skoro dotąd nie zająknął się na ten temat nawet słowem.

\- Matka mi nigdy nie mówiła o ojcu - podjęła na nowo, teraz uważnie obserwując reakcje znachora. - Baatar i Xylda też nie wiedzieli, ale pewne wnioski nasuwają się same, jak o tym pomyśleć. Urodziłam się pod koniec velen w Berg Aen Dal, ale matka zaszła w ciążę na początku imbaelk, czyli jeszcze wtedy mieszkała tu. Kiedy Baatar mnie przywiózł do wioski, nikt nic nie wiedział o moim ojcu, żaden elf stąd się do mnie nie przyznał, a to mała osada. Niemożliwym jest, żeby nie plotkowano o tym, gdyby faktycznie moja matka miała romans z miejscowym. Ale nie plotkowano. Nikt nic nie wiedział. Wniosek nasuwa się jeden. Nie mówiono o tym, bo to nie był miejscowy. Nie mówiono o tym, bo nie widziano żeby zachowanie mojej matki odbiegało od przyjętej normy. Jedynymi obcymi w tym czasie byli zimujący w wiosce Scoia'tael, nawet nikt na handel nie przyjeżdżał, bo śnieg co roku zasypuje trakty. Nikt nic nie zauważył, bo ranni stacjonowali u ciebie, poza granicami wioski, a ty i moja matka ich leczyliście. Nikogo nie dziwiło, że przesiaduje tu dniami i nocami, jako medyk miała prawo czuwać przy chorych.

\- Cóż, ciężko odmówić logiki temu rozumowaniu. – Wyraz twarzy Alistera nie zmienił się nawet o jotę. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że domysły Calemirel zrobiły na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie.

\- Ty WIESZ kto jest moim ojcem – powiedziała oskarżycielsko. - Wiedziałeś od samego początku i nigdy nic nie powiedziałeś. Dlaczego?

\- Bo, po pierwsze: to bez znaczenia, ten elf najpewniej już od lat nie żyje; po drugie: skoro Morwen o tym nie mówiła, widać nie było jej wolą, aby ktoś o tym wiedział; i wreszcie po trzecie: nie wiem niczego na pewno, mogę się tylko domyślać, ale nie siedziałem u twojej matki pod łóżkiem i nie sprawdzałem kogo trzyma z kolei po pierzyną.

\- Ale wiesz na pewno czyje to było komando.

\- I co zamierzasz zrobić z tą informacją? Chcesz go szukać, po tylu latach? Nawet jeśli żyje, nie ma o tobie pojęcia. Morwen zorientowała się, że jest w ciąży już po wyjeździe wiewiórek. Następnego dnia była spakowana i wyruszała do Berg Aen Dal, czyli w przeciwną stronę niż komando. Ten Scoia'tael może być teraz wszędzie, choć moim zdaniem jego truchło gnije w jakimś lesie. A nawet jeśli cudem udałoby ci się znaleźć tę igłę w stogu siana, najpewniej posłałby cię do diabła.

\- Nie zależy mi na jego aprobacie, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie połączy nas rodzinna relacja. Ale wiesz jak patrzą na mnie elfy w wiosce? Jak na bezpańskiego psa. Nie szanują mnie, bo jestem wychowanką Dh'oine, bo moja matka uciekła stąd żeby żyć pośród ludzi. Gdyby wiedzieli, że jestem córką Scoia'tael...

\- To niczego by nie zmieniło Mirel – westchnął. - Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że ty, spośród wszystkich elfów jakie znam, będziesz się przejmować tym, co mówią i myślą o tobie inni.

\- Nie o to chodzi – jęknęła z frustracją. - To ja nie czuję, że jestem Aen Seidhe. Nigdzie nie przynależę, niczego nie mam. Jaka jest moja kultura, jakie są moje korzenie... Żyję pośród elfów, które są dumne z tego kim są, które marzą o wolności, a ja... Mówisz mi, że to miejsce nie ma przyszłości, że Scoia'tael jej nie mają, ale ja nawet nie wiem czego mam od niej oczekiwać. Nie wiem co dalej.

\- I uważasz, że znajdując ojca znajdziesz odpowiedzi? Że gdy go spotkasz zrozumiesz kim jesteś?

\- Nie wiem. Może. To wydaje się dobre na początek, przynajmniej miałabym jakiś cel. Może nigdy nie uda mi się go znaleźć, ale może wystarczy żebym zrozumiała Scoia'tael...

\- Może to, może tamto – przerwał jej rozdrażniony. - Niezbyt dokładne plany, jak na kogoś, kto chce sprecyzować sobie ścieżkę w życiu. Chcesz mieć cel, chcesz wiedzieć co dalej? Powiem ci jak będzie. Zawrzemy teraz układ. Gdy nastanie birke spakujesz swoje rzeczy, weźmiesz wyprawkę od Baatara, pojedziesz do Berg Aen Dal i rozpoczniesz praktykę u Xyldy. Ukończysz ją wzorowo i dostaniesz dyplom medyczny. Wtedy, i tylko wtedy, wrócisz tu, a ja powiem ci czyje komando zimowało tu piętnaście lat temu.

Calemirel patrzyła na niego zszokowana i wściekła. To szantaż. To nieuczciwe ultimatum. Miała prawo wiedzieć, a on jej stawiał warunki.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam tam jechać na birke? - spytała tylko, zamiast urządzać karczemną awanturę. Stwierdziła, że to może spokojnie pominąć, Alistera nie wzruszą jej krzyki i protesty, już podjął decyzję.

Stary elf się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że są w niej pokłady rozsądku dość duże, aby pojąć, że lepszej oferty nie dostanie.

\- Nowych uczniów przyjmuje się na wiosnę. Bądź spokojna, wytłumaczę to Baatarowi.

\- A co jeśli spotkam się z tymi Scoia'tael i to oni dadzą mi odpowiedzi przed tobą? - Uniosła zuchwale głowę do góry.

Alister wzruszył na to ramionami.

\- Wtedy sama zadecydujesz dokąd pojedziesz wiosną.

  
   
**

Od jakiegoś czasu czuła, że jest obserwowana, ale zauważyła go dopiero, kiedy doszła nad rzekę.

Stał w bezpiecznej odległości, czaił się na skraju lasu i chyba naiwnie sądził, że ona go nie widzi. Szczerze mówiąc była zdumiona, kiedy zrozumiała kto to jest. Sądziła, że przedstawienie jakie odegrała i demonstracja siły na Elaro wystarczy aby jej się bali i dali jej spokój. To zawsze działało. Aż do dziś.

Udawała, że dalej go nie widzi i niespiesznie napełniła wiadra z wodą, zastanawiając się równocześnie jak zachować się tym razem. Ten chłopak był najwyraźniej dużo głupszy niż jego koledzy – raz że nie pojął z jaką łatwością może mu rozwalić gębę i przyszedł sam; a dwa, że najwyraźniej pojęcia takie jak: „element zaskoczenia” i „zmiana scenariusza” były mu obce. Sama nie wiedziała czy podejść i od razu zdzielić go w łeb, profilaktycznie i dla świętego spokoju, czy poczekać na rozwój wypadków. Musiała przyznać, że była ciekawa co też ta gnida wymyśliła.

Pamiętała go. Zawsze pamiętała tych, którzy zaleźli jej za skórę. Ten chłopak to jeden z kumpli synów Ersandora, był razem z Elaro, kiedy ten miał ambitny plan spuścić jej lanie. To on nazwał ją wtedy debilem. I to on padł przed nią na kolana broniąc tego śmiecia, jakby było czego. Lojalny przyjaciel. Tamten drugi przecież uciekł.

Zawiesiła wiadra na kiju, wsparła je na ramionach i ruszyła w stronę wioski. Chłopak w krzakach odczekał chwile i ruszył za nią.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć jak się nazywa, ale rychło zdała sobie sprawę, że zwyczajnie nie wie. Właściwie nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Elfy z wioski jej nie interesowały, tak na dobrą sprawę po imieniu mogła określić zaledwie garstkę z nich. Póki nie zakłócali jej przestrzeni życiowej, obchodzili ją tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Ten chłopak nie był wyjątkiem.

W końcu ją ta sytuacja zirytowała. Nie lubiła czekać bezczynnie na rozwój wypadków, poza tym nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że on ją zwyczajnie prowokuje. Postawiła wiadra na ziemi, wyciągnęła spomiędzy nich kij i ruszyła w stronę lasu, gdzie krył się młody elf. Przed oczami miała już uroczą scenę kazania jakie usłyszy od Baatara, ale… doprawdy! Ten gnój sam widział co potrafi zrobić, a mimo to za nią lazł. To głupota, a za głupotę się płaci. Czasami miała wrażenie, że wręcz przyciąga do siebie idiotów.

Chłopak widząc co się święci, wyszedł ze swojej marnej kryjówki z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękoma, ni to w obronnym ni to pojednawczym geście. Calemirel uniosła brwi na znak znużonego zdziwienia. Proszę, odważny kretyn. Tacy są najgorsi. Miała cichą nadziej, że nim do niego dojdzie on ucieknie. W ten sposób ona będzie mieć spokój, on nie oberwie, a Baatar nie będzie się musiał znowu płaszczyć przed jakimś zarozumiałym elfem z wioski. To mogło się dobrze skończyć. Dlaczego te dzieci są takie głupie?

\- Daj spokój, odłóż ten kij. – Usłyszała nagle z ust nieudolnego tropiciela i uniosła brwi jeszcze wyżej. Zdurniał do reszty chyba. – Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś mógł – prychnęła wzgardliwie. – Ustalmy coś, mała wszo. Nie podoba mi się, że za mną łazisz, niezależnie od twoich intencji. Dlatego radzę ci spadać stąd, zanim wsadzę ci w ten kij w rzyć.

Pomyślała równocześnie, że nazywanie kogoś wyższego od siebie o głowę „małą wszą”, jest z jej strony nieco chybionym pomysłem. Ale na dobrą sprawę, przecież nie obchodziło jej co on sobie o niej pomyśli.

\- Chciałem tylko porozmawiać – zaczął niepewnie i przezornie cofnął się o krok. Potem nabrał powierza i wygłosił jednym tchem, zupełnie jakby bał się, że nie zdąży czegoś powiedzieć: – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś dziewczyną, gdybym wiedział nie pozwoliłbym mu uderzyć dziewczyny…

\- Ojej, a to skucha! – Udała, że się przejęła. – Wygląda na to, że zaszło jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Faktycznie, bicie dziewczyny, to nie to samo co bicie małego, chudego chłopca, na którego się zasadziliście we trzech.

\- To nie tak! – Zirytował się. – Mój kuzyn powiedział nam, że pobił go jakiś złodziej. Nie wiedziałem, że chodzi o ciebie, znałem cię tylko z widzenia, pojęcia nie miałem jak się nazywasz, że to ty jeszteś tą dziewczyną, którą opiekuje się Dh'oine. Jak ciebie zobaczyłem, to skojarzyłem z tym kurduplem, który brał prace zlecone od mieszkańców wioski. Nie obraź się, ale zawsze cię miałem, za cofniętego umysłowo dzieciaka. Nigdy się do nikogo nie odzywałaś, ani z nikim się nie przyjaźniłaś.

\- Pewnie, typowe symptomy debilizmu – prychnęła coraz bardziej zła. - Nie przyszła wam do głowy prosta rzecz, że jako wychowanka Dh'oine nie mam tu zbyt wielu przyjaciół?

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie chciałem…

\- Daruj sobie – przerwała mu i wycelowała w niego kijem. – Guzik mnie obchodzi co chciałeś, a czego nie. Jeśli szukasz przebaczenia, to go nie znalazłeś. I nie znajdziesz. Twoje tłumaczenie i cała twoja osoba wydają mi się żałosne. Masz przez to rozumieć, że nie chcę ciebie ani słuchać ani widzieć. Żegnam.

Z pewnym trudem przyszło jej odwrócenie się do niego plecami. Ale pozostała czujna. Pomimo swojej postawy i tego jak łatwo załatwiła jego kuzynów, wcale go nie lekceważyła. Baatar zawsze powtarzał, że lekceważenie potencjalnego wroga, to najgorsze co można zrobić. Równie dobrze można sobie palnąć czymś ciężkim w łeb.

Chłopak chyba jednak miał trochę oleju w głowie, bo nie próbował za nią iść dalej. Z niezadowoloną miną wycofał się do lasu.

Po chwili namysłu Calemirel stwierdziła, że dalej nie wie jak ten dupek się nazywa. A dobrze by było wiedzieć czyją chatę w razie czego podpalić…

**

Nazywał się Ciaran aep Easnillien. Tak, syn zarozumialca Easnilliena, najbardziej cenionego miecznika w okolicy (bo w zasadzie jedynego), który zasiadał w radzie wioski, wraz ze swoim bratem Ersandorem, ojcem Elaro i Casiusa, których pobiła.

Tego wszystkiego Calemirel dowiedziała się na drugi dzień, kiedy sprzątała w domu Luineth, córki jednego z radnych. Zwykle nie podsłuchiwała rozmów swoich pracodawców, ale kiedy padło imię Easnilliena mimowolnie nadstawiła uszu. Dodatkowo elfka rozmawiała z przyjaciółką o tym co też rada zrobi ze sprawą Scoia'tael, którzy za niespełna dwa savaedy zaczną schodzić się w góry aby przezimować. Wioska zawsze gościła jedno czy dwa komanda, dając im schronienie, wikt i opierunek. Jednak plony w tym roku były słabe, zaś zima zapowiadała się sroga i rozgorzała dyskusja na temat tego jak obecność dodatkowych kilkunastu elfów odbije się na wioskowym spichlerzu. Z tego co Calemirel zrozumiała ojciec Luineth był przeciwny przyjmowaniu ich w tym roku, zaś Easnillien wraz z bratem byli Wiewiórkom przychylni. Elfki zastanawiały się też czy któryś z synów braci dołączy w tym roku do komanda i odejdzie z wioski na wiosnę.

\- Ach, właśnie – powiedziała nagle Luineth i spojrzała na Calemirel, która kończyła myć podłogę w izbie. - Mówiąc o synu Easnilliena, Ciaran pytał o ciebie Mirel.

Dziewczyna zamarła ze szmatą w ręku i podniosła wzrok na swoją pracodawczynie.

\- Kto? - Calemirel miała bardzo złe przeczucia.

\- Ciaran, syn Easnilliena, miecznika. Pytał czy dziś tu będziesz i o jakiej porze, zdaje się, że miał do ciebie jakąś sprawę.

Calemirel zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i podniosła się z kolan.

\- Możliwe – skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Skończyłam już podłogi, czy jest coś jeszcze do zrobienia?

\- Nie, jesteś wolna. Pod koniec tygodnia będę mieć dostawę, przyjdź na rozładunek, będę mieć dla ciebie paczkę.

Calemirel podziękowała i odebrała od Luineth kwit uprawniający ja do pobrania ze spichlerza paczki z żywnością. Czym prędzej opuściła dom pracodawczyni i swoim dobrym zwyczajem udała się nad rzekę po wodę. Szła jak zawsze ulubionym skrótem, kiedy pojawił się młody elf. Tym razem nie chował się po krzakach, zrównał się z nią na leśnej ścieżce i przez chwilę szedł razem z nią w milczeniu. Trzeba przyznać, że robił się coraz śmielszy i coraz bardziej bezczelny.

\- Ty jesteś uparta, ale ja też – zaczął bez wstępów, widząc że nie doczeka się z jej strony żadnej reakcj. – Mam swoje zasady. Chciałem przeprosić i oczekuje, że przyjmiesz te przeprosiny. Inaczej nie dam ci spokoju.

Myśli Calemirel ruszyły z miejsca w jednej chwili. Przeprowadziła dosyć chaotyczną analizę sytuacji. Najwyraźniej ten gnojek miał jakieś zalążki sumienia, w domu go może wytresowali, że do kobiet trzeba z szacunkiem i kiedy przyszło mu się dowiedzieć, że zasadził się na dziewczynę, spać po nocach nie może. Bardzo możliwe, że to jakieś jego maniactwo i faktycznie gotów jest ją prześladować . W ogóle jej się ta perspektywa nie podobała.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – oznajmiła sucho, po czym przyspieszyła kroku, celem zostawienia go w tyle.

Naiwnie sądziła, że to wystarczy. Ponownie źle sądziła.

\- To się nie liczy. – Dogonił ją w mgnieniu oka. Calemirel postanowiła sobie go ignorować, dopóki nie wymyśli jak się go pozbyć w miarę humanitarny sposób. – Wcale mi nie wybaczyłaś, powiedziałaś to na odwal się. Chcę żebyś zrozumiała, że nie miałem zamiaru nikogo krzywdzić. Sądziłem, że postępuje słusznie, Elaro i Cas to moi kuzyni, sądziłem że to oni są w tym konflikcie poszkodowani, że im pomagam. Nie biję słabszych, a już zwłaszcza nie biję dziewczyn.

Nie bije słabszych. Dobre. Więc co, rzuca się na mocniejszych?

\- No i? – mruknęła znudzona. Nie chciał nikogo krzywdzić? Pomagał kuzynom? Nie bije słabszych ani dziewczyn? Niech otworzy przytułek dla kalek i da jej święty spokój!

\- Zawsze taka jesteś? – Zmarszczył brwi z irytacją. – Co mam zrobić żebyś zrozumiała?

\- Nic – powiedziała zatrzymując się i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. – Wbrew twoim pochopnym osądom, jestem istotą myślącą, dociera do mnie każde twoje słowo i rozumiem co się do mnie mówi. Za to ty, zdaje się, wciąż nie pojmujesz, że drażni mnie twoje towarzystwo. Nie interesują mnie ani twoje powody ani twoja skrucha. Wynoś się.

\- Nie pójdę dopóki nie zaczniesz ze mną normalnie rozmawiać – fukną urażony, a Calemirel stwierdziła, że dzień dobroci dla kretynów właśnie dobiegł końca.

Nawet nie była bardzo zła, chodziło o uwolnienie się od problemu. To tak jak z latającym dookoła komarem, trzeba go po prostu pacnąć, żeby zaznać chwili wytchnienia.

Spokojnie i powoli zdjęła z ramion puste wiadra i tym samy co poprzednio ruchem wyjęła spomiędzy nich kij. Chłopak cię cofnął i zmierzył ją nieufnym wzrokiem. Prawidłowa reakcja. Zrobiła krok w jego kierunku, a on znowu się cofnął. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, taka zabawa jej nawet leżała. Zrobiła leniwy zamach, bez złych intencji, spodziewała się, że zdoła się uchylić. Chciała go tylko postraszyć, ale też dać do zrozumienia, że wcale nie żartuje i jeśli nie zostawi jej w spokoju, to w końcu oberwie.

Chłopak zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami się schylił, ale po chwili zrobił coś, co daleko wykroczyło poza nie. Mianowicie ze swej pozycji sięgnął do jej tali i szybkim szarpnięciem zerwał czerwoną szarfę, którą miała przewiązaną w pasie tunikę. Niby nic takiego się nie stało, pod spodem miała prostą koszulkę przylegającą do ciała, ale odruchy zrobiły swoje. Opuściła ręce instynktownie, chcąc mu wyszarpnąć z rąk swoją własność, zapomniała tylko o tym, że wciąż trzymała kij.

Długi drzewiec spowolnił jej ruchy, chłopak zdążył się od niej odsunąć i wraz z czerwoną zdobyczą uciekł w kierunku lasu. Teraz to już była zła. I to bardzo. Bez chwili namysłu ruszyła za nim, prosto w gąszcz liści.

Znała te lasy raczej nie dość dobrze. Często się szwędała po ich brzegach, ale dalej się nie zapuszczała, zgodnie z zakazem zarówno Baatara jak i Alistera. Jednak w tamtym momencie nie myślała ani o tym dokąd biegnie, ani o żadnych zakazach. Chciała dorwać elfa w swoje ręce i udusić tą cholerną szarfą, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi w życiu.

Okazało się to nie takie proste. Chłopak był naprawdę szybki, w dodatku miał przewagę, bo najwyraźniej znał w tych lasach każdą ścieżkę, każdy wystający korzeń. A przy tym wszystkim wyglądało na to, że dobrze się bawił. Śmiał się i krzyczało coś do niej, ale nie słyszała co. Wiatr gwizdał jej w uszach, a wściekłość przesłaniała świat.

Wszyscy wiedzą, że gniew jest złym doradcą.

Nagle dosłownie ziemia się pod nią zapadła. Ostatnim co widziała, było to jak ten koszmarny chłopak nad czymś przeskakuje. Nie miała pojęcia nad czym, nie widziała, żeby coś leżało mu na przeszkodzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, wreszcie wbiegli na jakąś małą polanę, ścieżka po raz pierwszy, odkąd rozpoczął się ten pościg, była idealnie pusta. Kiedy skakał dostrzegła jeszcze jak porusza ustami, że coś krzyczy do niej, ale ponownie nic nie usłyszała. Na swoje nieszczęście. Potem zrobiło się ciemno i cicho. Jej świadomość odpłynęła w niebyt.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła nad sobą okrąg. Niezbyt równy okrąg poszarzałego, zasnutego chmurami nieba. I tę gębę. Znienawidzona facjata spoglądała na nią jakoś dziwnie odlegle, jakby z góry, a na jej obliczu malował się niepokój. Jedyne co była w stanie stwierdzić na pewno to, że w ogóle jej się nie podoba to co widzi.

Nie podobał jej się również ostry ból z tyłu głowy, sygnalizował najpewniej jej mocne uszkodzenie, a to Calemirel było absolutnie nie na rękę. Jeszcze jej brakuje wstrząsu mózgu w charakterze koronacji tego prześlicznego dnia. Szlag by to trafił!

\- Żyjesz! – Ucieszyła się głupkowato gęba, gdy tylko spostrzegała, że Calemirel otworzyła oczy. – Przecież krzyczałem, żebyś patrzyła pod nogi, chyba żeś oszalała wbiegając prosto na…

\- Zamknij się! – syknęła bardziej z bólu, niż ze złości, niemrawo spróbowała się poruszyć i rozejrzeć. Chłopak posłusznie zamilkł, ale też wyraźnie się skrzywił z niezadowoleniem.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że znajdowała się w dziurze. I to całkiem sporej dziurze. Miała jakieś cztery metry głębokości i dwa szerokości. Calemirel nie mogła pojąć jakim cudem jej nie zauważyła. Owszem biegła właściwie na oślep, ale już bez przesady. Taki dół nie sposób było przeoczyć.

\- To wilcze doły. – Usłyszała z góry wyjaśnienie, chłopak najwyraźniej widząc jej zdezorientowaną minę uznał za stosowne uświadomić ją gdzie właściwie wpadła. – Kiedyś robiło się je na bitwach, dziś Scoia'tael kopią je wokój elfich osad żeby chronić wioski przed Dh'oine. Wiesz, takie zamaskowane pułapki. Masz dużo szczęścia, że nie trafiłaś na taki z wbitymi w ziemię, zaostrzonymi palami.

\- Cudownie – mruknęła pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Odłożyła złość na chłopaka na bok, miała teraz poważniejszy problem. Delikatnie obmacała tył głowy. Na ręku została jej krew. Ciepła i świeża – wciąż krwawiła. Obejrzała ziemię wokół siebie, ale czerwone plamy widniały jedynie na jednym z kamieni. Najpewniej to właśnie o niego rozcięła sobie skórę. Nie było jej niedobrze, ani nie czuła się senna, ale bardzo możliwe, że to jeszcze szok i resztki adrenaliny motywowały jej organizm do działania. To szybko może ustąpić. Wtedy tu zemdleje i się wykrwawi, jeśli zaraz czegoś ze swoją sytuacją nie zrobi. Zastanowiła się czy da radę uleczyć samą siebie. Nigdy dotąd tego nie robiła. Nie wiedziała też czy ma dość energii, zaś w pobliżu nie wyczuwała żadnej intersekcji, z której mogłaby zaczerpnąć. Sięgnęła pod koszulę, po naszyjnik matki. Na długim rzemyku miała zawieszony niewielki kamień księzycowy oszlifowany na kształ kła. Był naładowany, czuła pod opuszkami palców delikatne mrowienie. To powinno wystarczyć w razie czego...

\- Ej, ty! – zawołała zadzierając głowę do góry i zaciskając wisiorek w pięści. – Jeśli nie chcesz mnie mieć na sumieniu, to lepiej mnie stąd wyciągnij.

\- Jeszcze nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś umarł od siedzenia w dole – prychną zarozumiale. – Poza tym nie czuję się winny, ostrzegałem cię, nie słuchałaś, to twoja sprawa. I nie mów do mnie „ej ty”, mam na imię Ciaran.

\- Gówno mnie obchodzi jak masz na imię – zirytowała się tylko odrobinę, nie zamierzała tracić siły i energii na pierdoły. – Co drugi elf nosi takie, nie ma się czym chwalić. Krwawię kretynie, więc nie unoś mi się tu teraz dumą i ambicją, tylko rusz rzyć.

\- Jak na kogoś umierającego, to jesteś strasznie pyskata – odszczeknął się z góry, ale na jego twarzy znowu odmalował się niepokój .

Po chwili zobaczyła jak rozwija coś owiniętego wokół swojego przedramienia i zrozumiała, że to jej własna szarfa. Spuścił grubą, czerwoną wstęgę w dół.

\- Łap – polecił. – Spróbuję cię wciągnąć.

Calemirel sięgnęła po przepaskę, ale ta zaraz została poderwana w górę, poza zasięg jej rąk. Usłyszała krótki chichot. Ogarnęła ją zimna, rzetelna furia. Postanowiła sobie, że pierwszym co zrobi po wyjściu z tej dziury, będzie wyrwanie kręgosłupa temu bydlakowi.

\- Nie tak szybko – rzekł Ciaran z nieskrywaną satysfakcją. – Ja ci się przedstawiłem. Za to dalej nie wiem jak masz na imię… Nie wyciągam z dziur obcych. Właściwie to cię nie znam.

Calemirel zamknęła oczy i powoli policzyła do dziesięciu. Miała ochotę wrzeszczeć, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nic jej to nie da, a tylko szybciej się zmęczy.

\- Mirel – warknęła w jego kierunku, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Co? – zdziwił się bardzo i popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę.

\- Tak mnie wołają – wycedziła wściekła – Mirel. Tak się możesz do mnie zwracać.

\- Mirel? – przekrzywił głowę, jak zdziwione zwierzę. – Tak jak taka drapieżna ryba? I ty masz czelność śmiać się z mojego imienia? Sama masz beznadziejne.

Calemirel wcale nie powiedziała, że ma tak na imię. Ale nie zamierzała go wyprowadzać z błędu. Może i on nie wyciąga z dziur obcych, za to ona nie przedstawia się byle komu.

\- No dobrze, panno Flądro – zagadnął wesoło widząc, że kwestie dziwności imienia postanowiła przemilczeć. – Robimy postępy. Teraz sprawa zasadnicza. Jeśli chcesz stąd wyjść…

\- Wystarczy – przerwała mu takim tonem, że nawet on, pełen niefrasobliwej ignorancji dla jej pogróżek, zamilkł. – Skończyłam z tobą dyskutować. Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski i nie będziesz mi stawiał warunków.

Nie słuchając tego, co jej na to odpowiedział zaczęła skupiać swoją uwagę na innym wyjściu z sytuacji. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczęła oglądać wysokie, ziemiste ściany swojego więzienia. To będzie trudne. Ale nie niewykonalne.

\- Dobra, już nie będę! – zawołał, kiedy przymierzała się do wspinaczki po jednej ze ścian. Szybko opuścił czerwoną szarfę w dół. – No daj spokój, krwawisz kretynko, więc nie unoś mi się tu teraz dumą i ambicją, tylko…

Nie dokończył. Całkiem spory kamień wyprysnął z dołu i nie wiele brakowało, a zatrzymałby się dopiero na twarzy Ciarana. W ostatniej chwili zdążył schować przed nim głowę. Calemirel w ten niewerbalny sposób dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie żeby ją parafrazował.

Niemniej jednak w rzucanie kamieniem trzeba było włożyć trochę siły. A okazało się, że dziewczynie niewiele jej zostało. Nagle wszystko zawirowało jej przed nosem, przez chwile nie była w stanie odróżnić gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Straciła równowagę i ciężko usiadła na ziemi. Ciaran coś do niej krzyknął, ale w uszach jej dzwoniło, nic z tego nie zrozumiała. Powoli, niepewnym ruchem sięgnęła do tyłu i obmacała swoją głowę. Włosy miała pozlepiane krwią, ale i tak na ręku zostały świeże jej ślady. A zaraz potem zwymiotowała.

\- Bloede… - wyszeptała pod nosem, bezmyślnie patrząc na to co przed chwilą z siebie wyrzuciła.

Szum w uszach narastał, chłopak nad nią coś krzyczał. Podniosła na niego wzrok i zobaczyła, że próbuje zejść do niej na dół.

\- Nie! – syknęła wściekle, choć stosunkowo cicho. – Zostań! Myśl do cholery. Idź po kogoś. Sami nie damy rady.

Zdaje się pojął że ona nie jest w stanie z nim współpracować. A sam nie da rady jej stamtąd wyciągnąć. Zaniechał prób schodzenia na dół i po chwili zniknął jej z oczu. Miała nadzieje, że faktycznie po kogoś poszedł. Bo jeśli nie, marny byłby jej los. Kurczowo zaciskała w dłoni kamień księżycowy matki, zupełnie jakby chciała dosłownie wycisnąć nagromadzoną w nim energię. Nie potrafiła. Czuła jak opuszczają ją siły, jak ból głowy narasta, a senność ciąży na powiekach. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy dosłownie wszystko zniknęło jej z oczu. Oparła się o ścianę ziemi, którą miała za plecami i zasnęła…

 

 


End file.
